


Angel in Blue Jeans

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel has a nightmare about Purgatory and Dean sings to calm Cas down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Angel in Blue Jeans by Train; I own none of the lyrics. Yes I know I changed the pronouns of lyrics in the fic but deal w/ it.

_“Cas, Cas can you hear me?”_

_Castiel covers his ears, tears streaming down his face._

_“Cas, buddy, this is purgatory. This is some serious crap.” Dean pauses his prayer for a moment. “I need you. I’ve always needed you.” Dean clears his throat. “Cas, I-” Dean’s voice fades as growls fill the clearing. Castiel abandons all rational thought, and races towards his side. There is Leviathan and Vampire alike and Dean, trapped in the center of it all._

_“Dean!”  Cas cries as he fights through the carnage. “I’m here!” Castiel tries to reach out, but it is futile. “Dean! No!” A rouge monster cuts Dean down from the back and Castiel lets out a silent scream. He tries again to reach for his hunter, but his head connects with a tree. As Castiel’s head swims, Dean is dying, and the whole world is drowning in light and blood._

            Cas wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. His nightmares were always bad, but the ones about purgatory especially so. They always ended him losing Dean. _Dean!_ Castiel reaches beside him instinctively, but his fingers only find emptiness. Cas starts shaking. He pats the mattress once again just to be sure. Nothing.

            “Dean?” Castiel calls, his voice quavering. His words hang in the air of the darkened bunker. Silence. “Dean!” Cas cries out, his voice thick with fear. “Dean, please!” There is the quick thudding of footsteps and soon a figure comes stumbling drunkenly through the doorway.

            “Sorry Cas, I just went to drink some water, what’s wro-” Dean is cut off by a suffocating embrace. Dean is surprised, but hugs back. “I missed you too?” He realizes that Cas is trembling, and gently steers the angel back over to the bed. He hopes that the tremors raking Cas’ body are from the cold, but two layers of blankets seem to do nothing. “You okay, Cas?” he asks, putting both arms around his boyfriend once more.

            “I just had a nightmare.” Castiel says stiffly through thin lips. “Purgatory.” Unconsciously, Dean tightens his grip on Cas. The mere mention of purgatory always makes him feel like his angel could slip through his fingers at any moment. “I lost you, Dean.” Cas says quietly. “I failed you.” He blinks hard to fight the onslaught of tears. “Like I do every time”

            “But that wasn’t what happened in Purgatory, Cas.” Dean says softly, stroking Castiel’s hair. “It’s okay.”

            “Tell me,” Cas whispers. “how did I _not_ desert you.” Dean shakes his head.

            “Cas, I was the one who abandoned you, if anything.” Dean realizes this was probably not the best thing to say, but struggles to collect his thoughts. He just wants to tell Cas a million different things about love and family, the real story of purgatory, how they didn’t leave each other, but the words can’t leave his mouth. They stick in his throat like pills and betrayal and Castiel simply begins shaking harder. And so Dean Winchester turns to his only known form of communication. Music. “And though I never got his name, or time to find out anything, I loved him just the same.”

            Cas looks up reverently as Dean begins to sing. _People may talk of the voices of angels,_ Cas thinks, _but I have heard of nothing more holy than his voice._

            “And though I rode a different road, and sang a different song, I’ll love him till my last breath’s gone.”

            Castiel relaxes a bit as he feels the rumble of Dean chest. Dean continues his sweet melody, unaware of the awe of his angel.

            “And like a river, made of silver, everyone came running to the scene. I was shot down. In cold blood, by an angel in blue jeans.”

            Cas stiffens a bit as he remembers a certain day by a river in the land of abominations. _Does Dean think I jilted him then?_ Cas gazes upon Dean’s freckled visage, but only finds affection reflected in those emerald pools.

            “Late that night he got away, I chased him to the turnpike, and lost him where the music never plays. And though I rode upon the stones, fell into the water, I’ll love him till my judgment day.”

            _I will love you till beyond that, Dean Winchester,_ Cas thinks.

            “Like a sunrise, made of white lies, everything was nothing as it seemed. I was shot down, in cold blood, by an angel in blue jeans.”

            _Did I really hurt Dean that badly?_

            “I hear voices calling all around. I keep falling down. I think my heart could pump right out of me. I see a million different ways, to never leave this maze alive.”

            Cas shudders at the all too accurate description of purgatory. _I’m sorry I did that to you._ Dean tightens his grip once more, as if to say ‘no biggy’.

            “I woke up in somebody’s arms, strange and so familiar, where nothing could go wrong.”

            Castiel smiles, thinking of all the times he’s woken up next to Dean since then. _Nothing could go wrong here,_ he thinks as he breathes in Dean’s familiar scent of leather and coriander.

            “Barely alive or nearly dead, some how awake in my own bed. And there you are.” Dean smiles as sees Cas visibly more relaxed and finishes the song.

            “Like a highway, headed my way, life is but a dream. And I was shot down, by your love, my angel in blue jeans. Ooooooh....Ooooooh...” Dean leans over and presses a firm kiss to Castiel’s forehead.  “You feel better now?” Cas nods.

            “That was beautiful, Dean.” Cas breathes. Dean blushes a little.

            “It was nothing, really. Just a song, Cas. You know I don’t do chick flick moments.”

            “Its different from the kind of music you usually listen to.” Cas remarks softly. Dean’s cheeks flare the color of sunsets.  

            “Well, you know, I just heard it on the radio, and… it reminded me of you.” Dean says sheepishly.

            “Do I really ‘shoot you down’, Dean?” Castiel asks. Dean first thinks he is joking, but sees the solemnity in Cas’ eyes.

            “You keep me thinking straight, Cas.” Dean says, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek. “Or I guess, maybe not so straight.” Cas snorts at that. “Sometimes the way I care for you can scare me to death, but it doesn’t ‘shoot me down’ Cas.” Dean looks at him fondly. “And you will forever be my angel in blue jeans.”

            _So will you, Dean Winchester,_ Cas thinks as Dean tenderly brings their lips together, _so will you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://thearchangelofsass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
